Don't You Go
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: Tris was cheated on and finds herself sitting at a bar in a club. Four happens to be at that club, searching for someone to spend his night with. But will it really just be a one night stand?


A/N: **Hey guys, it's been a long time... I've just been dealing with a lot lately. I'm graduating next year, my brother is leaving for college, my parents are getting divorced, I work 5 days a week. On the bright side I'm going to Japan next year for spring break with my school. Anyway, I've been writing bits of this story from time to time and I finally finished it last night. It might not be the greatest thing, but it felt nice to be writing again. I almost didn't post this because I was unsure if I really should after being gone for so long, but I decided to. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This story was inspired by Don't you Go by All Time Low and Fuck Away the Pain by Divide the Day.**

Tobias' POV

I look around the club, searching for the lucky lady of the night. That may sound pretentious, but I get plenty of attention and praise, so I know how good looking I am and how good I can be at certain "activities." Several girls have come up to me throughout the night so far, all good looking, but none what I'm exactly looking for tonight. I pick up the shot glass sitting on the counter in front of me. The liquid burns my throat on the way down, but it's a welcoming feeling. I look across the bar and notice a blonde sitting in the corner, twirling her finger around the lip of a shot of whiskey. She has grayish blue eyes and her blonde hair is messily thrown up in a bun. Her tight tank top and jeans only help to fuel the thoughts running through my head. I smirk, sauntering across the room to where she's sitting. The bar stool next to her is empty and she's staring off into space. I sit down on the vacant bar stool, waiting for her to notice me as she inevitably will. I glance over at her when she doesn't say anything and I see that she's still staring at nothing, her finger still twirling around the whiskey.

"You having trouble drinking that?" I ask mockingly, mostly to snap her out of her daydream.

She startles, looking over at me. "No," She begins, hesitating. "Just got distracted thinking about how much life's a bitch." She downs the whiskey.

I raise my eyebrows, "I'm not saying you're wrong, but what makes you say that?"

"Typical 'my boyfriend cheated on me' bullshit," She shrugs. "I caught him fooling around with some chick behind my back."

I shake my head, "Ouch. I don't understand men who cheat."

She looks at me with an amused smirk, "That totally sounds like something a girl would say."

I wink suggestively, "I assure you, darling, I am as far away from a girl as you can get." She only rolls her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up. Her expression turns somber after a moment. "I'm just trying to forget about it, ya know?"

"I think I might know a way to help you forget. I can guarantee that it's stronger than any shot of whiskey or any pill you take," I state, looking over at her from the corners of my eyes.

The mesmerizing blonde looks at me from beneath her lashes, "What might that be?"

"Why don't we go back to my place and I'll show you?" I stand, holding out my hand as an invitation. She hesitates, but reaches her hand out and takes mine. I drag her through the club to the exit and wave down a cab. I place my hand on her lower back as she climbs in first, and I soon follow suit. I tell the cab driver my address and he speeds away from the sidewalk. I turn to look at the girl sitting next to me, relishing in her beauty. I boldly run my hand up her leg, stopping at her inner thigh. I rub my hand there, my nails somewhat dragging along her skin. I don't miss her shiver as she looks down to where my hand is located. She moves her face closer to mine, her eyes boring into my own, shallow breaths escaping through her parted lips. I kiss the corner of her mouth and continue to kiss down to the hollow of her throat. I nibble slightly at the sensitive skin there and I feel her hand land on my knee, gripping tightly.

Thankfully, we arrive at my house. I throw some money at the cab driver before clambering out of the car in my slightly drunken state. I reach out a hand to assist the girl out of the car. It's only now that I realize I haven't asked for her name.

Still holding her hand, I pull so that we both stop. "I haven't gotten your name yet."

"It's Tris," she says, biting her lip. I can't wait until I get to bite that lip, I think to myself.

"Got it," I confirm, eagerly dragging her into the house behind me. "I'm Four."

As soon as I shut the door behind us, I have her pressed up against it, her back smacking against it loudly. I finally push my lips against hers and I'm pleased to discover that hers are soft and plump. Her lips part and I don't waste the opportunity to slide my tongue in, exploring every corner of her mouth as she does the same. I grab the backs of her legs and pull. She gets the memo and jumps, wrapping her legs around me as I secure my arms around her lower back. I carry her to my bedroom, laying her on the bed. I take a moment to just take in her appearance. Her hair fell out of its messy bun, her shirt is riding up and she looks slightly disheveled. I don't waste another moment as I lay down on top of her, resting all of my weight on my arms so that I don't crush her. I crash my mouth back down on hers as I reach down, unbuttoning her jeans. Tris' hands move to the hem of my shirt and we break the kiss so she can pull it over my head. I do the same to her and take a moment to get the both of us out of our jeans.

Now the only thing left between us are our undergarments. Instead of going straight for it, I decide to take my sweet time. I move my mouth to the tops of her breasts, kissing and licking, nibbling and biting. She moans, her fingers threading through my dark brown locks. I unhook her bra, tossing it somewhere across the room. Her underwear and my boxers both soon join in the pile of clothing on the floor. I kiss her chastely on the lips, before pulling back.

"You don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name. I won't mind, baby," I slyly tell her, nipping at her earlobe.

She looks me dead in the eye with a smirk, "If you can make me scream."

I press my body against hers more firmly, "Oh, I can. I can fuck away the pain and erase him from your mind."

"I guess we'll see," Tris says, tugging on my hair and bringing my face back to hers.

xXx

I wake up the next morning, my head pounding and my body stiff. I groan, reaching up and grasping my forehead, trying to somehow push the pain out. I open my eyes, thankful that the blinds are closed and the lights are off. I hear the soft sounds of someone breathing beside me and I look over, only slightly surprised to see a mess of blonde hair splayed around the pillow. I typically go for brunettes. I look down at us and notice that we're both naked, only the white sheets covering our bodies. Now that, I am not surprised about.

The girl next to me stirs in her sleep. Tris, I think her name was. I watch as her eyelids flutter open to reveal grayish blue orbs and her lips tilt upwards into a ghost of a smile. She picks up a dainty hand and does a half-wave of sorts. I can't help the wide grin that spreads across my face.

"Good morning, Tris," I say, my voice deep and hoarse with sleep.

"Good morning, Four," she responds. "I was too… occupied last night to ask, but is there a reason you go by the name of a number?"

I shrug, "Just a childhood nickname that always stuck."

She reaches a hand out, running her fingers through the stubble on my jaw line. I move her hand to my mouth and place a soft kiss on it. I'm surprised at myself, I'm not usually this caring and considerate to women the morning after, but there's something about Tris that enthrals me.

"Do you have somewhere to be today?" I ask, my eyebrows arching.

She bites her lip, "I have to be at work at 10a.m."

I glance at the clock, confused. "Uh, Tris, it's 9:53."

"Shit!" she exclaims, throwing off the covers and jumping up. I lean up on one arm, admiring her bare body as she searches frantically for her clothes.

She throws her shirt on and glances at me. "Stop staring at me," she demands. I hold my hands up in surrender.

I reach next to the bed and throw her underwear at her to help her out. She gives me a small thank you smile.

"Where do you work?" I ask, as she continues running around the room.

She grabs my comb and uses it for her hair as she answers, "Just a coffee shop. Unfortunately, it happens to be on the other side of town."

"I can drive you, so you don't have to wait on a cab," I offer. She seems shocked by my offer and I don't blame her, I'm just as shocked at myself. I've always been the "love 'em and leave 'em" type of guy and I've never really offered to help them the morning after. I just wait until they leave. There's just something about Tris. It was a one night stand, until I woke up next to her.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that," Tris smiles appreciatively. I nod and stand up, throwing my clothes on quickly.

In a matter of seconds, I grab my keys and we're heading out the door. I lead her over to my black SUV and even open the passenger door for her.

She raises her eyebrows, impressed, "I guess chivalry isn't dead." I laugh and close the door behind her, before walking around the car and climbing in the driver's side.

I grin slyly, "After the night we had together, the least I can do is offer you a ride to work and open the car door for you."

She blushes deeply in response. "I don't usually do that kind of thing, honestly."

"Well, by the way you were screaming my name-" I begin with a smirk, but I'm cut off as she reaches over and slaps my shoulder.

"Just drive me to work, I'm already late," she demands, her face extremely red.

I start the car and begin the drive to the coffee shop on the other side of town. I hum in thought. "I didn't really peg you as the shy type after the time we spent," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Stop it," she groans, covering her face with her hands. "Why are you trying to embarrass me so much?"

"I can't help it, you're cute when you blush," I tell her. It only causes her to blush more and glare at me. "Okay, I'll stop," I surrender with a small laugh, and I don't miss the faint smile on her lips.

The rest of the ride to her workplace is quiet, only filled occasionally with my jarring sexual comments to rile Tris up once again. As we approach the coffee shop, I ask, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

She can't hide the surprise evident on her face. "Um, not really."

"Would you like me to pick you up from work?" I inquire. I sigh internally, I really don't know what has gotten into me.

"Yeah, okay. I get off at 4pm. Here's my phone number," she quickly scribbles a sequence of numbers on a napkin sitting in the console. Tris gives a quick smile before jumping out the car and rushing into the coffee shop. I glance at the clock. Only 12 minutes late, not too bad. I begin to count down the time until I get to pick her up.

xXx

Four o'clock rolls around and I'm waiting outside the coffee shop for Tris. I finally see a head of blonde hair come out the store and look around for a moment before spotting my car and heading in this direction. She opens the car door with a shy smile on her face and clambers in, buckling her seatbelt.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show because it's officially the weekend," I state, sighing in contentment.

"What show?" Tris asks, a small laugh escaping her.

I grin, "Whatever show you want, baby." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively for dramatic effect, and I'm not surprised when she reaches over and slaps my shoulder.

We make it back to my house and for some reason, we decide to race inside. By the time we're inside, we're both breathless and laughing.

I look over at her and I can't help but once again admire her beauty. Her hair is slightly tangled, but it shines in the bright light. Her teeth are white and radiant, and her gray eyes sparkle with laughter. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I lean over and cover her mouth with my own, fully appreciating her soft lips. Tris doesn't hesitate as she returns the kiss tenfold. I move my hands under the hem of her shirt after a few minutes, and she pulls back slightly to look at me with humor in her eyes. "I thought it was a one night stand?" she says mockingly, biting her lip and tempting me.

"It was until I woke up next to you. It's the weekend and there's no place to go, so just give me one more night with you," I tell her, moving forward to kiss her once again.

She doesn't stop me when my hands grasp her shirt and ruck it over her head, tossing it on the floor unceremoniously. I move forward, pressing my lips to the hollow of her throat and I can feel the vibrations of her vocal cords against my lips, making them tingle. She grasps my hair with both hands and drags my face back to hers, parting my lips with the intensity of her own.

It seems that history repeats itself.

xXx

The next morning, I can feel the body heat of another individual close by. I register that my arm is around that individual and with a hum of pleasure, I remember it's Tris and tighten my hold.

After a moment, she flips over to face me, a serious look in her eyes.

I merely smile at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she responds warily. My brows furrow in concern for a moment, and she must notice because she begins to speak.

"I hope you know this isn't happening again. I didn't want any commitment or a long term thing when I agreed to go home with you. I thought we wanted the same thing, a way to relieve some stress and tension. I can't stay here, with you," she tells me softly.

I frown, "You don't have to go, saying all of your goodbyes. You can just stay with me, at least for a few more days. It's the weekend, we don't have to sodden the air with anything heavy."

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go."

And with those parting words, she leaps up, somehow already in her clothes and is out the door before I can fully process what just happened. I try to run after her, but it seems she already had a cab waiting for her. I feel my shoulders slump and, giving up any notion of having a normal day, I crawl back into my bed and drift.

xXx

The next night, I can't help but find myself in the parking lot of that same club where it all started. Not really in the mood to find someone new, but also not wanting to go back home alone, I walk into the club, putting up my carefully constructed facade.

I merely look around for a little while, watching others and seeing if anyone catches my attention. A few women approach me, but I politely decline their offers to show me a good time. Nothing feels genuine. Unconsciously, my eyes drift to the bar and I spot a familiar head of blonde hair. I contemplate approaching as I did the first time, but my eyes lock on a burly figure occupying the chair next to her. He seems to be sitting far too close to be casual and I can see the deep set frown on Tris' face. I make a split decision to at least get close enough to hear the conversation. Although, I am positive Tris is capable of taking care of herself, I can't help the urge I feel to protect her.

My ears perk up on their own accord when I hear the guy insisting she leave with him. I can tell Tris is adamant with her rejection, but he clearly doesn't get the hint. When she looks away in irritation, I see him slip something in her drink.

Without even processing what I'm doing, I walk up to them with my arms crossed, eyes blazing in anger.

"Hey buddy, I believe the lovely lady said no," I find myself saying.

He gives me a once over and is clearly not impressed. "I don't think it's any of your business."

"Well," I begin, anger and sarcasm trickling into my tone. "I believe that since I saw you slip a little something something into her drink, you made it my business. It is a little pathetic that you're so desperate since you can't get any, that you've reduced yourself to drugging girls in clubs. Congrats, big guy."

His entire figure tenses up and only now do I glance at Tris. She's staring at me in shock but I also don't miss the small nod of thanks she sends my way.

The guy, though, clearly isn't impressed with my standing up to him, as he pulls back his right arm, hand balled tightly into a fist, and lets it fly right into my face. After that, I just watch him leave the club.

I move my hand up to my throbbing face, rubbing slightly to try to soothe the pain. I meet Tris' gaze and shrug apologetically. Her mouth is open and her tiny hand is covering it in a stereotypical sign of shock. To my surprise, she immediately calls the bartender over and requests some ice. When she receives a napkin loaded down with ice, she presses it to my sore face and holds it there. She searches my eyes with her own and I can't help the smirk that settles over my face.

"You're such an arrogant bastard," she whispers.

I snort in surprise, "That's not exactly the praise I was hoping to receive."

She rolls her eyes, "You're an idiot, I can't believe you did that. He was easily twice your size."

"Yeah, well, I don't particularly care for guys who drug girls to get some. And I wasn't going to let it happen to you."

"Thank you," she murmurs softly, still holding the ice tenderly to my face.

"Let me drive you home," I state, more so than offer or ask permission. Tris bites her lip, but nods in response.

We walk to my car in an easy silence. She's handed over the ice pack completely now, letting me hold it to my own face. We both get in the car and the drive to her house is mostly silent. Only as we approach her driveway, does the tension truly build. I put the car in park, and thankfully, she doesn't make a move to get out yet.

I clear my throat, "Don't shut me down now, just hear me out. Why did you run off like that yesterday?"

Tris sighs deeply, her eyebrows creasing as she formulated an answer. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, I told you when I met you in the club that my boyfriend cheated on me and you promised to help me forget. I wasn't looking for anything permanent after having just been cheated on. We don't even really know each other."

I nod to show that I see her point, because I do. But that doesn't mean I'm accepting it. "Then let's get to know each other. Let's give this a chance. You can't tell me that you haven't been happy in the time that you've spent with me. If so, then you're a damn good actress. But what we've been experiencing together is real, and I know you feel it, too. Not all men are cheating shits, you know," I jokingly state in a tone that shows that I mean business.

She throws her head back and laughs and I find that I enjoy the sound immensely. "You're really pushing your luck, you know that?" she tells me.

I shrug, an arrogant smirk plastered on my face, "I can't help it that I can't get enough of you."

Tris rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway. "It was supposed to be a one time thing."

"If it was just a one time thing, then why are you still here with me?" I ask. To that, it seems, she has no answer. My face softens and I look at her seriously. "So what do you say? Wanna give it a go?"

She looks at me for only a moment, and before I know what's happening, she's leaning in and her lips are pressed fiercely against my own. Before I can even kiss back, she's pulling away and jumping out the car. For a moment, I think I've failed in convincing her, but she walks around to my side of the car and holds out her hand. Together, we stroll inside, fingers interlocked. She drags me to her bed and we both just lay down, me cradling her in my arms. I nuzzle my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I don't want to change a single thing," I whisper in her ear, gently nibbling the shell after I speak.

I feel her shiver, but then she whispers back, "I don't either. We can definitely give this a go."

I smile, elated and kiss her passionately, our lips molding together as one.

"It was just a one night stand until I woke up next to you." The words leave me before our bodies tangle once again and we move as one.

Maybe one night stands really aren't such a bad thing.

A/N: I'm typing on my phone and it's being a pain, excuse this not being in bold. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this and feel free to leave reviews. Who knows, maybe it will inspire me to post something else sometime soon. See you next time.


End file.
